The Wrath of Remy Buxaplenty
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Sequel to 'Fairy, Fairy, not Quite Contrary'.  Remy Buxaplenty has found out about Timmy Turner becoming a fairy and son to Wanda & Cosmo.  With the help of Juandissimo Magnifico, Remy plans something unpleasent for Fairy Timmy and the others close to him
1. Chapter 1

THE WRATH OF REMY BUXAPLENTY (Sequel to 'Fairy Fairy, not Quite Contrary')

Author's note: The e-letters that I have received from readers congratulating me on my FOP story _'Love, Marriage, and Ulterior Motives'_, led me to write it's sequel _'Fairy Fairy, not Quite Contrary'_. THAT story got me more notes and requests for a sequel to that one as well. Since this type of endorsement makes me want to continue writing these stories, I'll give it a go. Note: I don't own FOP, or it's characters, but I still wonder if indeed I had – when I was young – a fairy godparent watching over me…

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

"Class dismissed, Be back here at 0800 Monday!", Jorgen Von Strangle bellowed to the fairies assembled in the academy hall.

With a collective "Yay!" the assembled fairies headed out towards the main entrance to the hall (because academy regulations forbad POOF-ing out within the campus confines).

"Phew!" one of the fairies said, "another week of lessons out of the way". The fairy turned to another one who had been floating beside him in line.

"So, Timmy", the fairy said, "heading back to spend time with your folks?"

"You got it, Brendan", Fairy Timmy replied, "Barrack life during the weeknights is fun and all, but the knowledge of spending the weekend with Mom and Dad makes it all worthwhile!"

Brendan nodded at that. Here at the Fairy Academy Preparatory School, all of the young 'rookies' had to get their basic magical skills honed before they could be ready to hit the academic part of their education at Carl Poofy-Pants High School. As Fairy Timmy was only a recent addition to the current class, he had been involved in a lot of cramming and playing catch-up. Jorgen had been giving Fairy Timmy extra one-on-one instruction for a couple of extra hours after classes finished for the day.

"Jorgen been getting you down, Timmy?" Brendan asked.

"No more than usual, but he knows which lines not to cross", Fairy Timmy answered, "still, what he has been teaching me is coming in handy".

"Yeah, having Big Daddy and Mama Cosma as your grandparents is a good advantage that you have", Brendan commented with a smile as they floated out of the assembly hall, and out towards the main gate of the Fairy World Academy.

As they left the main gate, Brendan said, "Remember, there's a standing invitation to visit my home. I'll see you on Monday, Timmy".

"See ya, Brendan", Fairy Timmy replied. Nodding, Brendan raised his wand and first POOF-ed out of his uniform and into civilian clothes, then POOF-ed away.

Fairy Timmy had just POOF-ed out of his uniform and into his pink t-shirt, black pants, and pink ball cap, and was just about to wave his wand and POOF back to Dimmsdale when a familiar voice boomed out.

"Fairy Timmy!" Jorgen Von Strangle called. Fairy Timmy turned around to see Jorgen walking towards him.

"Yes, Sir?" Fairy Timmy asked.

"I trust that you will take to mind those extra lessons I gave you", Jorgen asked, "after all, given your… 'errors'… last Sunday in Dimmsdale, staying focused, and heeding your parents instructions is most important!"

Timmy hadn't been too pleased earlier in the week when Jorgen had called him in to the Commandant's office to discuss a letter that Wanda – now his mother – had sent to Jorgen, informing him of Fairy Timmy's errant use of magic, plus her disciplinary punishment of Timmy.

"All parents of fairies are obliged to send me reports of this nature, Fairy Timmy", Jorgen had explained before Jorgen had instructed him to discuss what he had done to try and stop Vicky from tormenting Timmy's former clone, now his replacement in the Turner household.

"I don't care for that red-headed sixteen-year old minx either", Jorgen said after Fairy Timmy had explained what had happened, "and even though everything did all turn out for the best, it was mainly due to pure dumb luck more than anything else. The most that I can say for you is that you did the wrong thing for the right reason, and that is why I will not add to your mother's punishment – this time!"

Fairy Timmy had gotten that message loud and clear. He had heard horror stories about Jorgen's little 'punishment treats' that he had imposed on rookie fairies who had stepped out of line, and had no wish to experience those. Still, the fact that Jorgen was willing to let the matter end there, plus had also taken the time to give him additional training showed that Jorgen did have a caring side.

Now, at the end of the week, and here at the main gate, Jorgen was ensuring that Fairy Timmy was going to head home to Cosmo and Wanda without leaving what he had learned behind.

"I understand, and I will endeavor to make good use of what I have learned, Sir", Fairy Timmy replied to Jorgen, saluting.

"You don't salute in civilian clothes, Fairy Timmy", Jorgen said, "But have a good weekend anyway".

Nodding, Fairy Timmy raised his wand and with a POOF, reappeared an instant later in Dimmdale; as a goldfish in the fishbowl in new Timmy Turner's bedroom.

"Hi, Son", Cosmo said as he swam out from the castle in the bottom of the bowl, "good to see you!".

"Hi, Dad", Fairy Timmy replied, "how's things?"

"It's been fine for us. How was the academy this week?" Cosmo replied. At this moment, Wanda swam out as well to join them.

"Jorgen is quite an understanding instructor", Fairy Timmy replied, "I thought that after Mom's note, he would hit the roof, but instead, he gave me some extra magical instruction".

"I'm sorry about having to send Jorgen the note, Son", Wanda stated apologetically, "but such letters are an obligation under DA RULES".

"Well, I'm just glad that he took it constructively", Fairy Timmy stated, "given his reputation, it was quite suprising".

"Lucky you", Cosmo opined, "after all, whenever I stepped out of line at the academy, I ended up scrubbing toilets – for years!"

"Yeah, Dad", Fairy Timmy answered, "your demerit and punishment record at the academy is still the stuff of legend. Students there still say 'At least I only messed up, not Cosmo-ed up'"

"Yeah, Cosmo. Remember Pompeii, Atlantis, and Xanadu?", Wanda added, "those places and what you did to them really rounded out your resume of ruination!" Wanda added.

"Hey, that was then, and this is now", Cosmo said inanely, "at least I'm remembered!".

"As if anyone could forget!" Wanda finished. Timmy stifled a laught at that comment.

"By the way, where's new Timmy?" Fairy Timmy asked, "He's usually home this time on a Friday".

"Oh, he and a few friends had headed over to the mall after school to scope out some new video games at the arcade", Wanda replied, "and he let us come home early so that we could greet you".

"That's nice of him", Fairy Timmy said, nodding his understanding.

Just then, new Timmy came into the room. He looked at the fishbowl and said, "Hi, Wanda, Hi, cosmo, and Hi, Fairy Timmy. Good to see you're home from the academy".

Fairy Timmy - followed by Cosmo and Wanda - POOF-ed out of the fishbowl and into their fairy forms. They were floating and looking down at new Timmy.

"What's up?" Fairy Timmy asked, detecting a funny note in new Timmy's greeting.

"Remember the Trixie date you set me up with?" new Timmy asked.

"Yes, of course", Fairy Timmy replied. Last weekend, when disguised as Trixie's best friend Timantha, Fairy Timmy had set up a date between new Timmy and Trixie, "It's scheduled for tomorrow isn't it?".

"The date was actually last night and it went great!" new Timmy replied, "It was low-key, as we went out to eat at the South Dimmsdale Shopping Center, and then we went to see a movie there".

Fairy Timmy nodded. That shopping complex was hardly frequented by anyone from Dimmsdale Elementary School due to the fewer number of shops and arcades, so it made for an ideal low-key rendezvous for a date.

"How did Mom and Dad – I mean your parents – allow you to go out on a Thursday night?" Fairy Timmy asked.

"I did the same thing that you did before you became a fairy", new Timmy said, holding up a portable cloning device.

Fairy Timmy nodded. After all, the new Timmy Turner used to be a clone himself. As such, he acted as a stand-in whenever the original Timmy wanted to go out without Mr. and Mrs. Turner noticing.

"I'm glad it went well", Fairy Timmy said, "I envy you".

"Well, there's something more", new Timmy added, "Trixie asked me to tell my 'cousin' Timantha that there is going to be a formal party tonight at a secret location. She has been invited to attend and is allowed to take a friend with her. She asked me to ask Timantha".

Fairy Timmy rolled his eyes. Girl duty again?!! Still, Fairy Timmy cared deeply for Trixie's need to have a friend and Timantha fulfilled that role.

"What do you think, Mom?" Fairy Timmy asked Wanda.

"I've got no problem with it, Dear", Wanda replied.

"Neither do I" Cosmo replied, "but of course we'll have to impose an 11pm curfew – being parents and all".

"She's expecting you to call", new Timmy said, holding up his telephone.

Sighing, Fairy Timmy touched his signet ring and said "Timantha-Timantha-Timantha".

With a POOF, the boy Fairy Timmy immediately became the human girl Timantha. This time, she didn't fall to the ground with a thud, as Fairy Timmy had maneuvered himself over the bed before using the ring. Timantha just fell on the bed.

"A lot softer landing than the last time", Timantha said as she picked up the phone.

As she dialed the number, Cosmo leaned over to Wanda.

"This can get really confusing at times. Am I supposed to offer our child a game of 'catch' or a doll tea-party?" he asked.

Wanda just rolled her eyes and watched Timantha dial Trixie's house.

"Hello, Trixie?" Timantha said into the phone.

"Timantha!" Trixie joyfully exclaimed in response, "Did Timmy give you my message?"

"Yes he did", Timantha replied, "I'm glad that your date with him turned out well".

"He was a proper gentleman", Trixie said, "but I need to know: can you come out with me tonight?"

"My parents say that I can, but I can't stay out beyond 11pm", Timantha replied.

"That's fine", Trixie said, "You will need some formal clothes though", she added.

"Why?" Timantha asked.

"The invitation was requesting formal dress as the party is in the form of a cotillion", Trixie answered, "sorry for the short notice".

Wanda waved her wand and immediately POOF-ed onto Timantha a cotillion gown. New Timmy whistled at the sight.

"I don't think that it will be a problem", Timantha said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Great!" Trixie replied, "I'm being picked up by a limo at seven, and I'll have the chauffeur pick you up outside Timmy's house at seven-fifteen. That enough time for you to get ready?" she asked.

"Certainly", Timantha said, "but you have no idea where this cotillion is taking place?" she asked.

"No", Trixie replied, "but when you're given an envelope made out of silk with the invitation inside etched on a sheet of solid silver, plus containing two one-thousand-dollar bills, one does not argue".

"I wouldn't argue either", Timantha agreed, "though I would have thought that given such short notice of my being informed, you'd have felt safer inviting Veronica instead".

"I really want you to be my friend coming with me to something like this", Trixie replied.

"Well, I have no problem with that, so I'll see you at seven-fifteen", she said, hanging up the phone.

"And I'll be seeing you at the party also", a sinister voice said in a room at a mansion not far way.

He was peering into a crystal ball that showed everything that was happening at that very moment in new Timmy's room. That person had also overheard everything said between Trixie and Timantha over the phone. He was smiling evilly. So was the other person who was in that same room, though he was floating instead.

"Si", that person said, with the same evil smile, "so will I"…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Seven-Fifteen came at last and the appointment was punctual to the second.

"Wow", Timantha exclaimed, "whoever is hosting this cotillion is really pulling out all the stops".

She was outside the Turner Residence watching a very ornate stretch-limo pull up into the front drive. Wanda and Cosmo – POOF-ed into human form – were waiting outside with her. And just so Mr.and Mrs. Turner did not interrupt them, Wanda had POOF-ed them to sleep.

The chauffeur regally stepped out of the front of the limousine and walked to the back door of the vehicle. Opening the door, he gestured for Timantha to come over and get in.

"Well, looks like I'm expected to get in", Timantha commented.

"That would be a distinct possibility", Cosmo opined while biting a fingernail.

Wanda hugged Timantha, saying, "Have a good evening, dear. Keep Trixie company".

"I will", Timantha replied. She walked on over to the open limousine door and got in.

Cosmo and Wanda saw the chauffeur close the door, get back into the driver's seat, then reverse the limousine out of the drive.

"Wow, she really looks beautiful, don't you think?" Wanda commented to Cosmo.

"I only hope that he is not going to have any hang-ups in future with all this see-sawing between genders", Cosmo replied, "a cross-dressing fairy would make for nasty gossip".

Just then, new Timmy came up to the door and coughed. Cosmo and Wanda got the hint and headed in.

"So what do you think we should do now, Sweetie?" Wanda asked new Timmy as they both walked inside the house, "wake your parents up, then POOF back up into your room?"

"Hey, with them asleep, I'm now free to do what I want, so let's party!" new Timmy shouted.

With broad smiles, Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands.

While new Timmy was starting to enjoy what Cosmo and Wanda had POOF-ed up, Timantha was settling inside the very comfortable passenger compartment of the stretch limo. Trixie was there in the limo, and she was very well dressed in her cotillion gown and mink stole.

"Wow", Trixie exclaimed as Timantha got in, "that's a great cotillion gown, Timantha. How did you manage to get it in such short notice?"

"My parents are very resourceful", Timantha replied, not letting on too much.

"I can certainly see that they are", Trixie agreed, "so, our mystery host really has ostentatious tastes", she said, gesturing to the plush interior.

"Well, I'm certainly not objecting", Timantha commented, "this is the life!"

Handing over a tray of canapés, Trixie said, "let's have a snack, but lets not eat too much as there is probably going to be a lot of food where we're going".

Nibbling a cracker covered with pâté and caviar, Timantha nodded. For the next few minutes, they nibbled on canapés and chatted about inconsequentialities until they felt the stretch limo slow.

"So that's who's hosting this cotillion", Trixie exclaimed as she peered out of the side window.

"I should have guessed", Timantha replied with notably less enthusiasm.

The limousine had turned into the driveway of the Buxaplenty Mansion. As the large gates - with it's embossed dollar signs - swung open, both girls could see the gaily lit façade of the mansion, plus the several stretch limos parked outside.

The limousine pulled up in front of the mansion. As it stopped, two doormen opened the doors on both sides of the passenger compartment, and offered their hands to Trixie and Timantha. Timantha let the 'girl' persona take over totally as she was helped out.

The two doormen escorted the girls to the front door. As they entered, a person in butler's uniform announced, "Presenting Miss Trixie Tang and guest!"

There were perhaps thirty couples in the main foyer of the mansion. The girls were dressed in similar gowns to what Trixie and Timantha were wearing whiel the boys wore tuxedoes. There was a band playing background music, and there was a table loaded with snacks and drinks. Several couples were at the table while others were in small groups chatting.

"Look", Trixie said, "There's Tad and Chad!" gesturing to two familiar figures chatting near the table.

Both girls walked on over to where both Tad and Chad – dressed in very expensive tuxedoes – were standing.

"Nice to see you here, Trixie", Tad said in greeting, "but I was expecting you with Veronica. Who is this person?"

"This is my best friend, Timantha Turner", Trixie replied, "Timantha, these are my friends Tad and Chad".

"Turner", Chad said, "You're not related to Timmy Turner are you?" he asked with a note of distaste in his voice.

"Timmy Turner is my cousin", Timantha said evenly, "Is there a problem?"

"No, there is no problem", Trixie interjected, giving both boys a threatening look.

Just then, the sound of a gong reverberated from a set of large doors at the end of the foyer. The guests quieted down and looked over to the doors. The doors opened, and out stepped Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty, followed by their son Remy.

"Welcome to this, the first Junior Dimmsdale Cotillion", Mr. Buxaplenty said, with his usual Jim Backus accent, "This is designed for selected persons of the right social class to meet and socialize in the proper manner".

"I do hope that you enjoy yourselves this evening", Mrs. Buxaplenty finished. The guests applauded politely in response.

As Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty walked back through the doors, Remy walked in and personally greeted the guests.

"His parents really have a lot of class", Tad commented.

"Not to mention money", Chad added, "and both of those elements add up to popularity. He'd be in the popular clique if he wasn't in private school".

"Oh so true", Trixie added regally.

Timantha blinked at Trixie's change of demeanor, but Trixie briefly winked at her and she understood: it was an act for the benefit of the boys. Still, she felt uneasy at the sight of Remy Buxaplenty. Would he recognize her? More importantly, with Remy, there would be undoubtedly Juandisimo Magnifico close by. Juandisimo would be disguised, but would he twig to her disguise?

"Welcome, Miss Tang", Remy said as he walked up to Timantha's group.

"Thank you for the invitation, Remy", Trixie replied politely, "your parents really put on quite a spread".

"Nothing but the best for people like yourselves", Remy commented, then he laid his eyes on Timantha.

"And this is your guest, I presume", Remy said, eyeing Timantha intently. Timantha willed herself not to blink or turn away from his gaze.

"Yes, this is Timantha Turner", Trixie replied.

"Turner", Remy noted, "would that be in reference to a person we both know, Miss Tang?" Remy asked.

"Yes. She is his cousin", Trixie answered.

"Indeed", Remy said. Timantha nodded without speaking.

"Perhaps you can honor me with a dance later on this evening, Miss Turner", Remy requested.

"Well…. perhaps", Timantha replied uncertainly. Just then, she saw Juandisimo. Disguised as the carnation on the lapel of Remy's tuxedo, but the tiny crown motif with it was a dead giveaway.

"Yes, it is a rare carnation", Remy said, noticing what Timantha was looking at, "but do enjoy the party".

"This is really great, Remy", Tad commented, Chad echoed him.

Remy nodded to them without speaking and continued on to another group of guests.

"Are you all right, Timantha?" Trixie asked, "It looked like you were looking at him rather intently".

"It's all right", Timantha answered. Secretly, she breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to suspect that she was more than who she appeared to be.

Just then, the band struck up a slow dance tune. Trixie gestured to the dance floor. Nodding, Tad took Trixie's arm while Chad took Timantha's.

As they danced – along with most of the other guests, Remy looked toward Timantha on the dance floor.

"You were right", Remy muttered quietly, "She's definitely Turner".

"Well, he's no longer Timmy Turner. He's Fairy Timmy now", Juandisimo replied equally quietly, "the former clone he used is Timmy Turner now, though the original does look rather sexy as Timantha", eyeing the transformed girl in her cotillion gown.

"Yeah, but this particular one – no matter how sexy he - or she – is, is the person who has caused us all of our grief", Remy replied, "thanks to him – or her, I can't get that rule-free Fairy-Versary muffin ".

Remy had been remarking about the rule-free magic Fairy-Versary muffin given to children of fairy godparents who had been with them for a year. There were exceptions to the rule though. One of them was that if a godchild challenged another godchild to a magical duel – and lost, then if that person got his godparent back, then the muffin would not be allowed. Remy had challenged Timmy to a magical duel, but had lost. Only because Timmy Turner had accidentally enabled Juandisimo and him to meet up again on an island had allowed him to resume being a godchild. Still…

"With that Fairy-Versary muffin , I could have wished away Turner's godparents from him forever!" Remy snarled, "That urchin has really been annoying!".

"I'm annoyed with him as well because his becoming a fairy deprived me of my beautiful Wanda", Juandisimo commented bitterly, "it was all arranged, and now the opportunity is gone! Because of him!"

"But if DA RULES is accurate, then we can at least take care of our mutual problem, and perhaps things will also work out for you too, Juandisimo", Remy noted.

Juandisimo nodded. True, DA RULES made any overt actions against fellow fairies difficult at best – and Timantha was a fairy, despite the disguise. Still, if done properly, then perhaps a good measure of payback could be inflicted. This cotillion was just the first step…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Back at the Turner Residence, things were decidedly more 'informal', than the cotillion over at the Buxaplenty Mansion. Wanda and Cosmo had wished up not only lots of party supplies, but also a stereo system that was so huge, it was pumping out over 400 decibels of sound!

"Wow, Timmy!" A.J. shouted in Timmy's ear, "this party is great!"

"I second that!" Chester shouted as he downed a can of soda.

New Timmy had made several calls to his friends and they – and their friends – had come on over to partake in the festivities. There were perhaps sixty kids enjoying Timmy's impromptu party. Even Veronica Harding had come along.

"Thanks for having this party, Timmy", Veronica said as she entered, "With Trixie, Tad, and Chad gone out somewhere, I would have had nothing to do".

"No problem, Veronica", new Timmy replied. He did feel sorry for Veronica's situation and hoped that perhaps she could find some other acquaintances at the party here.

And while all this was going on - upstairs in the master bedroom - Mr. and Mrs. Turner were still sound asleep under the influence of Wanda's sleepy-sleepy spell, oblivious to the party going on downstairs.

Back over at the Buxaplenty mansion, Trixie was slow-dancing a foxtrot with Tad while Timantha found herself doing likewise with Chad. Needless to say, it was a new experience for her, particularly as since she was a girl, she could not lead, and thus Chad had his hand on her hip.

Still, the soft music was very pleasant to dance to. Timantha found her girlish mannerisms really coming to the fore as a result of this, and eventually, she found herself leaning her head on Chad's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Remy suddenly said to Chad, jolting Timantha back to reality.

Chad nodded and relinquished the dance to him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Timantha", Remy commented as he took over the lead.

"It is a very pleasant party", Timantha replied politely, still well-aware of what this person had tried to do to her earlier, when she was Timmy Turner.

"I suggested it to my parents. They liked the idea of showing off the mansion to the right people, and the cotillion is an ideal way of doing it", Remy stated.

Timantha bit her lip. She really didn't care for pretensions of snobby behavior, but as Trixie had asked her to come along, and that Trixie was enjoying herself, decided to put up with it as best she could.

At the end of the dance, Remy and Timantha politely applauded the band.

"May I offer you a drink?" Remy asked, holding out his hand.

Timantha briefly hesitated, but then noticed Trixie, Tad, and Chad looking at them.

"Thank you, you are most kind", she found herself saying.

She took the offered hand and with that, Remy led her over to the buffet table.

Unknown to Timantha, Juandisimo was no longer the carnation. Juandisimo had POOF-ed up another carnation – with the crown motif – as a distraction while he had changed into a ring worn on Remy's right hand. This hand was the one holding Timantha's hand, and her hand had her transformation ring upon it.

While the hands were held, Juandisimo cast a spell on the transformation ring, causing it to vanish and be immediately replaced with a non-functioning replica. Juandisimo also cast another spell…

Remy felt something appear in his shirt pocket. He smiled, knowing what it was.

"Here you are, Timantha", Remy said as he handed her a glass of punch.

"Thank you", Timantha replied. She watched Remy quickly pour himself a glass of punch.

"To absent friends", Remy toasted (not so) cryptically.

"Yes, to absent friends", Timantha replied, wondering if Remy knew about her and if he was referring to Cosmo and Wanda.

Both quickly drank their glasses dry. Remy then put down his glass on the buffet table.

"If you'll excuse me, my dear", Remy replied, "I've got other guests to talk to, but I'm sure that we will chat again soon. Thank you for your dance".

With that, Remy bowed and walked away.

"Wow, Timantha", Trixie said as she walked up, "you really wowed the host".

"It was nothing, really", Timantha honestly replied. She had the real uncomfortable feeling that Remy knew her secret, but so far, he was not letting anything on.

Just then, Tad and Chad walked up. Timantha found herself immediately going into an elegant curtsy.

"Wow", Trixie commented, "looks like you're really getting into the cotillion spirit".

"Yes, I must be", Timantha replied, bemused by what she had did. Just then, she giggled.

"This really is a most agreeable party", Timantha added regally, "Shall we dance some more?"

"Yes, lets", Chad said as he held our his arm. Blushing some, Timantha took Chad's arm and they both went out onto the dance floor.

"She really is getting into the spirit of things, isn't she?" Tad said to Trixie as they watched Chad and Timantha dance a waltz.

"She really is showing class", Trixie replied, quite surprised at the apparent ease that Timantha was suddenly showing in this environment.

"Looks like its working", Remy whispered to Juandisimo – who had just POOF-ed back into the carnation disguise.

"So long as we don't threaten or do her any physical harm, her grandparents won't be able to come to her rescue", Juandisimo replied, "I was careful about that".

"You also took care of the other item?" Remy asked, patting his shirt pocket.

"Si", Juandisimo replied.

The cotillion continued on for a couple of hours. Timantha looked at her watch, then realized that her curfew time was approaching.

"Trixie", Timantha said, "I'm frightfully sorry, but I do have to think about getting along home".

Trixie looked at her watch and nodded. She quickly walked up to the butler at the front door and spoke to him, then walked back.

"The limousine is coming for you now, Timantha", Trixie informed her, "I'm going to stay for a while longer. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Give me a call tomorrow evening, Trixie", Timantha suggested.

"I will. Goodnight, Timantha", Trixie said.

"Goodnight, Trixie", Timantha replied. She turned and gracefully curtsied to Tad and Chad.

"I have to depart, but thank you for your kind company", she said to them. Tad and Chad bowed.

"Boy, she really has grace and class", Tad said as they watched Timantha leave out of the front door.

Trixie looked a little puzzled. True, Timantha did appreciate the need for appearances at the cotillion, but it now looked like it was more natural than acted. Quite a contrast from the times they had at the mall, and at the sleepover. Trixie liked the down-to-earth behavior of her friend...

Contrasting more with the cotillion was the party at Timmy's house. It really was a loud and raucous evening with lots of music and fun. Just then, Wanda and Cosmo – in their human guises – came downstairs and whispered to new Timmy, pointing at the clock.

"Oh well, it was good while it lasted", new Timmy said, "I wish that the people here were leaving now".

With a POOF, the guests then started to depart, though thanking Timmy for the party on the way out.

After a few minutes, when the last of the guests had left, Timmy said, "I wish that the house was clean and back to normal".

With another POOF, the house was transformed back into what it looked like before the party started. Timmy looked around in satisfaction.

"That was good timing", Cosmo commented as he pointed out the door. The limousine carrying Timantha just pulled up the drive.

Wanda, Cosmo, and new Timmy watched the chauffeur let Timantha out of the limousine. All three of them were surprised though when they saw Timantha curtsey to the chauffeur, thanking him for the ride.

"Good evening, Mother. Good evening, Father. Good evening, Timothy", Timantha said as she walked up to the three of them. She curtsied to them all.

"My, you really have gotten into the cotillion spirit", Wanda noted.

"It was frightfully beautiful", Timantha replied.

"Well, sorry to snap you out of your high-class revelry", Wanda said, "but it's time for you to get back to being Fairy Timmy", she added as they walked into the house.

"Very well, Mother", Timantha said as she touched the ring and said "Timmy-Timmy-Timmy".

However, instead of a POOF, Timantha remained in human female form. Frowning, Timantha tried the ring again. Still no change.

"Mother, I think something is wrong with the ring", she said, "perhaps you should do the honors".

Nodding, Wanda waved her wand, but instead of a POOF, there came a fizzle.

"I was afraid of that!" Wanda said.

"Afraid of what?" Timantha replied, not liking what was going on.

"The ring controls the change between Fairy Timmy and Timantha. My wand can't override it".

Timantha took off the ring and passed it to Wanda, suggesting, "Perhaps you can examine the ring, Mother".

"You're still talking hoity-toity, Timantha", new Timmy commented, "you're no longer at the party now..

"I am afraid that I have no idea of what you are referring to, Timothy", Timantha replied with a confused look on her face.

Wanda looked closer at the ring, then looked back at her child.

"Who hosted the cotillion?" she asked.

"The Buxaplentys", Timantha replied.

"That figures", Wanda said, pointing to the inside of the ring.

All of them looked to what Wanda was pointing to. There was engraving in the ring. It said simply WITH THE COMPLEMENTS OF J.M. BY R.B.

"Your ring has been swapped, Sweetie", Wanda replied, "and without the original ring, you're stuck as Timantha, and a human!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"The RB evidently stands for 'Remy Buxaplenty', and the JW for 'Juandisimo Magnifico'", Wanda said, correctly discerning the initials on the fake ring's inscription, "That's their calling card".

"Can you not create another ring?" Timantha asked her mother.

"That's what I tried to do, Sweetie", Wanda replied, "but as long as the original ring exists, my magic cannot create a replacement ring".

"I'm not liking where this is going", new Timmy spoke up, "but surely because of that 'grandparent clause' you talked about, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma would be obliged to stop such a thing from happening. They could intervene".

"Unfortunately, Timothy", Timantha replied in her same upper-class tones, "the grandparent clause only applies if I have been harmed or threatened. Neither of those two options has occurred".

"That upper-class lip of yours is just as annoying as Remy's", new Timmy said, "can't you start talking normally now?"

"But I am talking normally, Timothy", Timantha replied in the same upper-class accent, "At least I can not discern any abnormalities in my speech".

"But we can", Cosmo commented, "it really sounds like your clothes", he added, referring to the cotillion gown that she still wore.

"I wonder…", Wanda said as she raised her wand.

With a POOF, Wanda put Timantha back into the pink blouse and skirt.

"Boy, it's nice to get back into some more casual clothes", Timantha said, her accent suddenly back to normal.

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other. Cosmo suddenly smiled, and waved his wand.

With a POOF, Timantha was now wearing the frilly black uniform dress of a French chambermaid.

"M'excusez-vous, père, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous habillé comme ceci?" Timantha asked in a petite French accent. (Translation: Excuse me, Father, but why did you dress me like this?).

POOF-ing Timantha back into the pink blouse and skirt, Wanda looked down at her grounded daughter.

"You've had a spell added to you, dear", she explained, "evidently, your behavior and speech is reflected by the clothes that you wear. The more formal the clothing, the more upper-class you become".

"I'm curious. I'd like to see how she'd sound wearing a California skimpy bikini", Cosmo said with a smile.

"Dad, Don't!" Timantha snarled, "I'm stuck as Timantha, and my behavior is being determined by the style of clothing I'm in. What's Remy playing at?" she asked.

"In order to find out the answer to that question, I think we'd better pay him a visit", Wanda suggested, raising her wand. She was getting angry at the situation that Timantha had gotten in and she wanted to wring Remy's neck... and Juandisimo's as well.

"Hold it!" new Timmy called out, "That could be precisely what Remy and Juandisimo want. If you two fall into a trap, then we'll be in a worse situation".

Wanda nodded at that logic. If Remy was expecting them to POOF in, then all that he would have to do would be to have a butterfly net at the ready to trap them the moment they arrived.

"Then let's bring them here", Cosmo suggested.

"Good idea", Timmy replied, as he went to his closet and brought out his own butterfly net.

"I wish that Remy Buxaplenty and Juandisimo Magnifico were here in this room!" he wished.

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands. POOF.

As Remy and Juandisimo appeared, Timmy immediately brought the net down to trap Juandisimo.

"Mi Dios! I am trapped!" Juandisimo replied.

"Just relax, Juandisimo", Remy said, "he'll release you soon enough".

"So, Turner", Remy said to new Timmy, "we meet again, or should I say that to the ORIGINAL Timmy Turner", he finished, looking at Timantha.

"So you found out", Timantha replied, "I presume Juandisimo told you".

"I must say, you look so much prettier as a girl", Remy said with an unpleasant smile.

"That's not funny, Buxaplenty", Timantha replied, then giggled and added, "but thank you for the complement". She bit her lip, annoyed at the effects of being Timantha making her girlish manners more prominent as time progressed.

"I see that you're settling into your female persona", Remy noted, "the sooner you get used to that, the better. The ettiquette spell I had Juandisimo add onto you at the cotillion will also help you adapt to to your new female life".

"I don't have any intention of staying like this, Buxaplenty", Timantha replied, "I want my ring back!"

"You mean this ring?" Remy said, pulling out an item from his pocket and throwing it to Timantha.

Timantha caught the object. It was indeed the ring, but it was encased in what looked like a glass sphere.

"That is fairy glass", Remy said, "Juandisimo can tell you what that means".

"He doesn't have to", Wanda commented, looking disdainfully down at her ex-boyfriend, "fairy glass is indestructible except to the fairy that creates it".

"Too true", Remy confirmed, "and while it is encased, Timantha, you cannot hold the ring itself in order to revert to fairy form.

Timantha looked at the encased ring in her hand, getting angrier by the second. Fairy Timmy was also angry.

"I wish Remy Buxaplenty was shrunk down to doll size!" he blurted out.

With a POOF, Remy reappeared on Timmy's desk, shrunk down to the size of an action figure. Timmy walked over to the desk and loomed down over the shrunken figure.

"You're going to get Juandisimo to release that ring, or I'm going to use a fly swatter to squash you flat!" new Timmy threatened.

"Not a good idea, Turner Two", Remy replied, using a disdainful term for new Timmy, "Because I'm your godparent's only hope!"

"What do you mean?" new Timmy demanded.

"Tell him, Juandisimo", Remy called out.

"According to EL RULES, if a fairy is in human form for longer than a week, than that fairy becomes fully human", he started to explain.

"So?" Timantha asked.

"The reason why you became a fairy, my dear, is to preserve the marriage between Sweet Wanda and that moron Cosmo", he answered.

"Watch who you're calling 'moron', 'Senor-trapped-in-a-butterfly-net'", Cosmo warned, "I totally resemble that remark!"

"Continue", Remy ordered.

"When the permanent transfomation to human happens, then Wanda and Cosmo will be in a dilemma. EL RULES forbids fairy parents having human children", Juandisimo said.

"Oh no!" Wanda wailed, "that means the proviso preventing the annulment of our marriage when Big Daddy and Mama Cosma tied the knot will no longer exist, and we'll no longer be married!" she finished.

"Correct", Remy said smugly, "so you'd better listen to what I have to say!"

New Timmy hated hearing this, but Remy did hold the cards. He turned to Wanda and said, "Restore his size".

With a POOF, Remy was back to normal size. Remy looked around, nodded, then turned to face new Timmy.

"What do you want?" new Timmy asked Remy.

"Simple", Remy answered, "I want you to wish that you no longer had fairy godparents".

"What?!!" Cosmo and Wanda shrieked.

"If Turner Two does that, I'll have Juandisimo remove the fairy glass from the ring, and you'll have your fairy child back".

"We don't want to leave!" Wanda replied, aghast at what Remy had demanded.

"Well, you do have choices", Remy retorted, "you can let Timantha stay Timantha, and when she becomes human, you and Cosmo are no longer married and thus no longer Turner Two's godparents, or the parents of Timantha".

"We already know that one", Cosmo said.

"Alternatively, you can both elect to be human, and thus live with Timantha as her human parents. Since you will also no longer be Turner Two's godparents in this scenario, I have no problem with that".

"What else?" Wanda asked, hating Remy all the more.

"You can have Timantha back as a fairy and you'll both stay married, but only – as I said earlier – if Turner Two wishes that you were no longer his godparents", Remy finished.

"You really are an evil person", Wanda snarled.

"After what Turner did to me before becoming a fairy, I have every right to be!" Remy shouted, "and now I have my revenge! Experience the wrath of Remy Buxaplenty!"

With that, he laughed long and hard. New Timmy came up in order to take a swing at him, but Remy said, "lay a finger on me, and I won't leave ANY choices for you!"

New Timmy reluctantly lowered his fist. Timantha walked up to Remy.

"If only Big Daddy and Mama Coma could see this…!" Timantha snarled.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything anyway", Remy replied, "Your physical person has not been threatened or harmed, and by leaving these choices open, the grandparent clause of DA RULES cannot be invoked".

Timantha looked helplessly at Wanda and Cosmo.

"Now, release Juandisimo", Remy ordered New Timmy.

Nodding sullenly, New Timmy walked over to where Juandisimo was trapped, and lifted off the net. Juandisimo floated up, then POOF-ed up a mirror to ensure that he still looked sexy.

"Now, for my little bit of revenge against the original", Remy said, nodding to Juandisimo.

With a POOF, Juandisimo placed on Timantha an English maid's uniform, complete with feather duster, and a nametag saying EMPLOYEE OF THE BUXAPLENTY MANSION.

Timantha went into an automatic curtsy, and than said to Remy in a lower-class British accent "Excuse me, m'lord, do ya require me services?"

"I do indeed", Remy said. With a POOF – thanks to Juandisimo – Timantha vanished.

"You will all come to my mansion at 6pm tomorrow evening and give me your answer", Remy instructed Wanda, Cosmo, and new Timmy, "having you all stew until then is quite a happy thought!".

"Where did you take her?" Wanda demanded.

"Well, for tonight and tomorrow, she will be my personal maid at the mansion", Remy replied, "just call it my own personal payback for what I have suffered in the past. Don't worry, she won't be harmed, but if she is POOF-ed out of there, the choices I offered will no longer exist!"

"You've made your point, Buxaplenty", new Timmy snarled, "now get out!"

"With pleasure", Remy retorted, "this place of yours is an affront to my senses. Juandisimo", he finished.

Juandisimo raised his wand and with a POOF, they vanished.

"Oh boy", new Timmy said with classic understatement, "we have got a problem!".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Back at the Buxaplenty Mansion, Remy was in his study, sitting –with his feet up - in a comfortable chair. Clapping his hands twice, he waited for a few seconds, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter", Remy ordered.

Timantha – dressed up as an English maid bearing a tag identifying her as an employee at the mansion – entered.

"Ah, this is the life", Remy said as Timantha passed him a drink on a tray. Timantha curtsied.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, m'lord?" Timantha asked politely.

"Yes, there is", Remy replied, "hold out your right hand".

Timantha obediently did so, compelled by the etiquette spell to do so. At that moment, Juandisimo Magnifico appeared.

"Do the honors, Juandisimo", Remy ordered.

Juandisimo waved his wand and POOF-ed onto Timantha's extended wrist a metal bracelet. It was a tight fit and thus could not be pulled off the wrist.

"You are dismissed", Remy said to Timantha, "Return to your quarters".

"Very good m'lord", Timantha acknowledged. She curtsied once more, then walked out of the study with the empty tray.

"I can get used to keeping her around", Remy mused, "Having my nemesis being a maid responding to my every beck and call really feels good!"

"And with that bracelet", Juandisimo added, "There should be no unexpected surprises from Cosmo and Wanda".

With that, Remy and Juandisimo laughed. However, their laughter was not unseen.

Back at the Turner Residence, Wanda, Cosmo, and new Timmy looked at the scene through a crystal ball.

"Remy's being real careful", Wanda spat out, "we're running out of options"

"What's with the bracelet?" new Timmy wanted to know.

"That's what I was referring to", Wanda replied, "It is a personal anti-magical shield. It makes the wearer protected from any magic other than that of the fairy that POOF's it up".

"So we can't use any of our magic on Timantha while she wears that bracelet, and of course, the bracelet itself is also immune to our magic", Cosmo finished.

"So not only is she suffering because of the ring encased in that bubble of fairy glass, she can't get any magical help directly from you too", Timmy stated.

"Correct", Wanda replied.

Timmy could understand the frustration that Timantha must be going through. True, she had the ring, but while encased, it could not be used, and the bracelet made her isolated from her parent's magic. In addition, as long as she wore that English maid outfit, the etiquette spell compelled her to act the role.

"We can't do anything for her tonight", Wanda said finally, "we really need to get some sleep and when we're fresh in the morning, try to come up with something".

Timmy wanted to argue, but it was now close to midnight and he was feeling tired.

"Very well", Timmy reluctantly acknowledged, "but I have a feeling that none of us are going to be sleeping soundly".

Over at the Buxaplenty Mansion, Timantha was feeling the same way. Sitting in the servant's bedroom, she pondered her situation. She knew by the bracelet that Wanda and Cosmo could not POOF anything upon her and with the ring encased in the fairy gold sphere, she could not use the ring to revert to Fairy Timmy.

"Oh, Mum", she sobbed to herself in her English Accent; "I don't want to be 'is Lordship's servant. We're in real Barney 'ere!"

'Barney' - being cockney slang for 'trouble' - was an accurate description of the situation. Wanda and Cosmo powerless, her ability to turn back into Fairy Timmy circumvented, and as long as physical harm upon her person was neither threatened nor imposed, the grandparent clause of DA RULES could not be invoked. It looked like game, set, and match to Remy Buxaplenty.

Lying down on her bed, she quietly sobbed herself to sleep. It looked like Remy had won.

The night was indeed not pleasant for new Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Timantha. On the other hand, Remy was sleeping with a smile on his face, and Juandisimo was doing likewise. Their smiles were ones of triumph, plus anticipation for the following morning.

The following morning began early for Timantha. Her English maid persona made her wake up at six AM, so that she could prepare Remy's clothes, and also his breakfast. Timantha was – to say the least – not happy at having to be Remy's maid, but the etiquette spell could not be changed – at least while she wore the maid's uniform, so for the next hour, Remy's new clothes for the day were pressed and folded, and a breakfast tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice was prepared in the small kitchen abutting the servant's quarters.

"'Is Lordship really 'as me where 'e wants me", Timantha grumbled to herself as she first put the breakfast food on the tray, and then carried the tray to Remy's room.

When she reached Remy's bedroom, she lightly tapped on the door.

"Who is it?" Remy's voice sounded back.

"It's your breakfast, m'lord", Timantha replied.

"Enter", Remy regally replied.

Timantha opened the door, walked in, and then placed the tray on the side table beside Remy's bed. Timantha then took two steps back, and curtsied.

"Will that be all, m'lord?" Timantha asked.

"Actually, no", Remy replied, "I think I would like you to stay and feed me my food. I don't feel like personally using utensils".

Timantha as aghast, and angry, but in her English maid persona, she had no choice.

"As you wish, m'lord", Timantha said as she walked up to the bed.

For the next ten minutes, Remy sat and ate the food that Timantha cut up, placed on a fork, and put to his mouth. Timantha also held the glass of juice close to Remy's mouth so that he could sip it through a straw.

"This is truly a sight that appeals to me", Juandisimo said as he POOF-ed in.

"You're right, Juandisimo, this is appealing", Remy said after swallowing the last bite of food that Timantha had offered.

"Very well, Timantha", Remy said, "Remove the tray, and bring me my clothes".

"Yes, m'lord", Timantha said, curtseying, and then taking the tray, quickly leaving the room.

"This really burns me up, this does!" Timantha fumed after she left the room.

Quickly putting the tray down in the kitchen, Timantha gathered up Remy's cleaned and pressed clothes and carried them back to Remy's room. The usual routine of knocking on the door, Remy ordering her to come in, and then curtseying when she walked up to him followed.

Remy had gotten out of bed and put on his bath robe. He then gestured to the bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

"Run me my bath", Remy ordered. Timantha curtseyed, then went into the bathroom to do his bidding.

Five minutes later, with the bath full of warm water, Remy walked in.

"Leave me and wait outside with towels", Remy ordered. Timantha curtseyed, then left the bathroom.

"So, Timantha", Juandisimo said, leering at her as he floated closer to her, "enjoying your work?"

"You know the answer to that one, Guv", Timantha replied with a scowl.

"Your becoming a fairy made me lose my best chance to marry my love Wanda", Juandisimo, "so I'm not altogether unhappy about your situation".

"Me parents will deal with you and his lordship, just you see", Timantha gallantly replied.

"I don't think so", Juandisimo replied, "after all, as long as you are wearing my bracelet, and unable to use that ring, they – and you – are helpless".

Timantha didn't reply. She knew that Remy and Juandisimo held all the cards. She looked at the bracelet secured to her right wrist. What could be done?

That same question was being pondered by new Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo as they looked at the situation with the crystal ball. They were both horrified, and deeply angered by Timantha playing the English maid and tending to Remy's every wish.

"How are we going to get Juandisimo to remove that bracelet, and remove the fairy glass?" new Timmy wondered aloud, "that's what is keeping things the way that they are".

"He's not inclined to do so, given what Timantha did at Big Daddy's and Mama Cosma's wedding", Wanda replied, "but as long as they don't physically threaten her, or actually harm her, then Timantha will stay a maid as long as she is dressed so".

"How about changing her clothes?" new Timmy suggested, "at least that way, she won't have to act as a maid".

"We can't do it while that bracelet is in place, Sweetie", Wanda answered.

"You have any ideas, Cosmo?" new Timmy asked.

"Sorry", Cosmo answered, "Wanda's the smart one".

Timmy shrugged, then sighed as they looked back at the crystal ball.

A few minutes later, Remy called for Timantha to pass towels through the door. Timantha did so. Two minutes after that, Remy opened the door and walked out.

"Empty the bathtub while I get dressed", Remy ordered Timantha.

Curtseying, Timantha did as she was bid.

Juandisimo POOF-ed the clothes that Timantha had brought in earlier onto Remy. After Remy checked himself in the mirror, he called for Timantha.

"Until your parents and Turner Two arrive this evening", Remy said, "you'll be doing dusting and polishing around the mansion".

"Yes, m'lord", Timantha acknowledged.

"Oh, and by the way, I've invited a mutual acquaintance over to a late lunch. Trixie Tang will be most interested to see you in your current job", Remy said next with a sneer.

"With all due respect, m'lord, you're a real rotter, you are!" Timantha blurted out. What would Trixie think of her being Remy's personal maid?

"Get cleaning", Remy commanded, "I'm going to help count money with my parents. Think yourself lucky that I can't punish you for that remark".

With that, Timantha grabbed a feather duster and started cleaning as Remy stalked out of the bedroom with Juandisimo – disguised as a watch on Remy's wrist – walked out of the bedroom.

New Timmy looked up from the crystal ball. The recent altercation gave him an idea. Turning on the cloaking device so that no one could overhear them, new Timmy began talking.

"It's worth a try", Wanda replied after Timmy had finished, "In fact, after seeing Timantha being reduced to cleaning and dusting, I'm willing to try anything!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

While new Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were formalizing their plan – under the protection of the cloaking device, Remy had decided to make Timantha spend some time cleaning his shoes. However, he did this rather creatively. Taking off his shoes, he then had Juandisimo shrink her down to doll-size so that on her scale, Remy's shoes were car-sized. Timantha got to work, grumbling.

"If only I wuz 'urtin from dis!", Timantha said to herself. Unfortunately, the act of shrinking her was not an act of physical harm as she was - despite her diminutive size - healthy and unharmed. Thus the grandparent clause could not be invoked.

A couple of hours later - when she was hard at work cleaning the second shoe - Wanda suddenly POOF-ed in, floating beside her daughter, shrunken down to the same size.

"Mum!" Timantha sobbed, dropping her mop and bucket (that had been shrunken down with her), "you're 'ere!".

She ran over and hugged Wanda. Both of them cried on each other's shoulders for a little while, then Wanda broke the hug.

"Are you all right?" Wanda asked, conerned for her well-being, "this was the best chance to POOF in unseen to talk to you".

"Dat Remy Buxaplenty is a real rotter, 'e is! 'E's making me do all this 'ere manual labor, and as long as I'm 'is maid, I'm compelled to do it all for 'im", Timantha replied.

"I know, Dear. We've all been watching through the crystal ball all of what Buxaplenty has been doing to you, Dear", Wanda said, her voice crackling with anger, "and we're going to try and get things fixed!".

"But 'ow, Mum?" Timantha asked, holding up the wrist with the bracelet, "as long as this 'ere bracelet is in place on me wrist, ya caint do any magic".

"On you certainly, but we have a plan anyway. I can't tell you more, but don't forget: we're not going to give in without a fight", Wanda promised, "Just act naturally, and we'll do the rest".

"Thanks, Mum", Timantha replied, "I really was getting worried".

Wanda wanted to say more, but just then, she looked up.

"Uh, oh", Wanda suddenly said, "I think Remy is coming back".

Timantha felt the floor shudder rhythmically to the impact of - to them – giant footsteps.

"'Is lordship's definitely coming. You'd better scarper, Mum", Timantha advised.

Wanda quickly waved her wand and POOF-ed the shoes spotlessly clean. She then turned back to Timantha,

"We're coming to help. Just keep the faith, Dear", she said, then POOF-ed out. Timantha felt a lot better all of a sudden.

The door opened, and the towering figure of Remy Buxaplenty walked into the room. He approached his shoes, and Timantha's shrunken figure. He leered down at her.

"Good, you finished the shoes", Remy said, "Juandisimo! Time to make her grow", he ordered.

With a POOF, Juandisimo restored Timantha back to normal size, then POOF-ed her clothes clean and unwrinkled. Timantha automatically curtseyed to Remy.

"Timantha, Now that my shoes have been cleaned, it's time for you to start preparing a luncheon for when Trixie Tang arrives. We'll both be eating here in this room. You will also serve the food and wait upon our instructions", Remy said, "understood?"

"Yes m'lord", Timantha replied. Curtseying again, she left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Putting on the now-clean shoes, Remy said, "You know, there just might be a way for her to remain my domestic servant, Juandisimo. But let's just wait for the right moment to spring that onto the others, shall we?".

"Works for me", Juandisimo replied from his watch disguise.

Remy smiled, thinking of all of the payback he was getting out of this. Revenge was certainly a sweet dish, he thought…

Wanda returned to the Turner Residence. Back up in new Timmy's bedroom, Cosmo and new Timmy were waiting for her.

"I think I've gotten her calmed down", Wanda said, "though that latest stunt of Remy having her shine his shoes while shrunken down was an especially despicable thing for him to pull!"

"Uh, before we forget", Cosmo said, "how long are we going to keep Mr. and Mrs. Turner asleep? They've been under that sleeping spell since before last night's party".

"As long as it takes to get Timantha out of that place", new Timmy replied. As the cloaking device was still active, they were safe from any prying eyes and ears.

"Cosmo", new Timmy said, "You know what to do about Trixie?"

"Yep", Cosmo replied.

"Then you'd better get going. Operation 'Remy-Ruse' is now in effect!" new Timmy announced.

"Jippee!" Cosmo said, before POOF-ing out.

"I hope he doesn't mess this one up", new Timmy mused, "but since we need you here, Wanda, he's all we've got".

Wanda nodded worriedly. Still, the instructions were simple enough even for Cosmo. She raised her wand and POOF-ed her part of the plan.

Over at Trixie's house, Trixie was getting ready to head on over to the Buxaplenty mansion when a knock came on the front door, followed by a voice saying "Ding-Dong!"

As Mr. and Mrs. Tang were out of the house, and that it was also Rochford's day off, Trixie went over and opened the door to see who it was. There was a green-haired courier carrying a registered letter.

"Are you Ms. Trixie Tang?" the courier asked.

"Yes, I am she", Trixie replied.

"Here is a registered letter for you", the green-haired courier – who as we all know is Cosmo – handed the letter over.

After signing for the letter, Trixie opened it and read the following:

_Ms. Tang, you have been selected to model the latest fashions from Smucky-Dales new expensive line of French designer clothes. Please proceed to Smucky-Dales immediately so that the modeling and photography session can take place_.

Trixie squealed with glee. A modeling session! This should really make her more popular! However, she remembered Remy's invitation. She looked at the courier.

"Can you deliver a message for me?" Trixie asked.

"No problem", Cosmo replied, "I'll wait".

Trixie quickly went inside and wrote a short note:

_Remy, something important has come up and I have to decline the invitation. I am truly sorry, but I am open to rescheduling. Trixie._

Putting the letter into an envelope, she sealed it, addressed it to Remy and then took it outside to Cosmo.

"Please deliver this – priority", Trixie said, also handing to Cosmo a twenty-dollar bill.

"No problem, Miss Tang", Cosmo replied. He watched at Trixie closed the door, walked briskly past him, then headed out to the mall.

As soon as Trixie was out of sight, Cosmo POOF-ed away Trixie's note, than picked up his cell phone and called Wanda,

"Phase one is completed. She's off to Smucky-Dales", Cosmo said into the phone.

"Good", Wanda replied, "I've already POOF-ed up the modeling session there for her, and that will keep her busy all afternoon. It's time for you to put phase two into effect".

"That's the bit I don't really like", Cosmo said rather plaintively, "Do I really have to?".

"This is our child we're talking about, and you're the only one available, so don't argue!" Wanda replied, terminating the connection.

Sighing, Cosmo raised his wand and with a POOF, Cosmo changed into a physical double of Trixie Tang.

"Well", Cosmo said in Trixie's voice, "I'd better get this over with. Darn, I know again which boy bands rock out loud! This really bites!"

With the images of boy bands in his - now her - mind, Cosmo-T(rixie) started to walk over to the Buxaplenty Mansion.

Back at the Turner Residence, Wanda turned to new Timmy.

"Well, Cosmo is disguised and on his way", Wanda said.

"We'd better get over there ourselves", new Timmy replied, "but first, let's both get invisible!" POOF.

"Now", the now-invisible Timmy said to the equally invisible Wanda, "let's get over to the Buxaplenty Mansion. Phase three is about to start!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Cosmo-T(rixie) was walking along on her way to the Buxaplenty mansion, when someone called out to her.

"Hey, Trixie", a voice called.

Cosmo-T at first didn't realize that the hail was meant for her. But a tap on the shoulder caused her to stop. Turning around, Cosmo-T saw that it was Veronica.

"Didn't you hear me, Trixie?" Veronica asked.

"Uh, no?" Cosmo-T replied.

"Looks like you have something on your mind", Veronica said next, "so where are you heading?"

"Oh, over to Remy Buxaplenty's", Cosmo-T replied, "I've been invited over for a late lunch".

"Last night, you went out to a formal party there without letting me know, and now this", Veronica said testily, "Tad told me that you were with Timantha!"

"Uh…yes?", Cosmo-T answered, nodding.

"What's happening with us, Trixie?" Veronica asked plaintively, "Aren't we friends?"

"Well, yes we are", Cosmo-T replied, nodding again.

"But not as close friends as Timantha though!" Veronica snarled.

"I guess", Cosmo-T answered, nodding more.

"What's with you, Trixie?" Veronica demanded, "First, you stand me up, and now you're acting weird!"

"I see you're standing up okay, so why do you need me to help you stand?" Cosmo-T asked, not understanding what Veronica meant.

"I don't understand you any more!" Veronica shouted in a huff. She turned, and then stalked off.

"Boy, I'm a real natural at this", Cosmo-T said to herself, thinking (incorrectly) that she was perfectly acting the role of Trixie.

Whistling a tune – which Trixie doesn't do – Cosmo-T continued her walking to the Buxaplenty Mansion.

At the mansion, new Timmy and Wanda – both invisible – POOF-ed in. They were in the hallway just outside of Remy's room.

"Are you here, Wanda?" new Timmy whispered, "with us both being invisible, we can't see each other".

"I'm here, Sport", Wanda replied equally quietly, "Now we have to wait until the door to Remy's bedroom opens".

New Timmy nodded to himself. While Wanda managed to get away with POOF-ing into Remy's bedroom earlier, that was only because she was shrunken, and also that Remy and Juandisimo were out of the room at that time. With both of them now in the bedroom, there would have been a real chance of being discovered by Juandisimo, even with himself and Wanda invisible. Best not to take the chance.

"You heard me, Sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, Wanda. Let's just settle down and wait", new Timmy replied.

Both of them – while being careful to keep quiet, and to stay out of the center of the hallway, settled down to await their opportunity. They did not have long to wait.

Outside the gate of the Buxaplenty Mansion, Cosmo-T had arrived. She pressed the buzzer built in on the side of the gate.

"State your business please", a formal voice came over the grill.

"This is Trixie Tang", Cosmo-T replied, "I have a lunch appointment with Remy Buxaplenty".

"Enter", the voice instructed. The gate opened automatically.

"Thanks", Cosmo-T replied cheerfully as she walked through the gate and up the drive.

In Remy's bedroom, the telephone on his desk buzzed. Remy went over and picked it up.

"Excuse me, Master Remy", the butler said over the phone, "but Miss Tang has arrived".

"Excellent, Jeeves. Meet her at the front door, then escort her to my room", Remy instructed.

"Very good, Master Remy", Jeeves acknowledged. Remy hung up the phone.

"Well, Juandisimo", Remy said, "it will soon be time for a nice humiliation of Timantha!" Ordering Juandisimo to make himself scarce when Trixie entered, he waited for her to come in.

By this time, Cosmo-T had reached the front door, Jeeves had opened the door and was looking at her with a regal air.

"Wow, you're tall", Cosmo-T commented.

"If you'll follow me please, Miss Tang", Jeeves said, ignoring the comment.

"Sounds good to me", Cosmo-T replied as she followed Jeeves inside.

As Jeeves and Cosmo-T walked up the hallway, Wanda and Timmy got ready.

"Remember", new Timmy whispered, "the instant they go in that door, we have to move".

"Right", Wanda whispered back.

New Timmy cringed seeing Cosmo-T skipping along behind Jeeves instead of walking – as the real Trixie would have done. He hoped that Remy and Juandisimo wouldn't twig to the disguise until it was too late.

Jeeves knocked on the door and announced, "Your guest is here, Master Remy".

"Show her in", Remy directed.

Jeeves opened the door wide and gestured for Cosmo-T to enter. As she walked in, new Timmy and Wanda quickly followed.

Unaware of new Timmy's or Wanda's presence, Jeeves closed the door and headed back to his post.

"Welcome back, Trixie", Remy said as he walked up to her, "It's good to see you again".

"Hi, Remy", Cosmo-T replied.

"Thank you for accepting the invitation. I wanted to keep the luncheon low key, which is why we're eating here instead of the dining room. I hope you don't mind", Remy explained.

"Not in the least!" Cosmo-T replied.

"Excellent! Now, if you'll be seated, I'll see about getting our food", Remy said.

"Neat!" Trixie said as she went up to the table – POOF-ed up a few minutes ago by Juandisimo before he hid out of sight – that was tastefully set for two.

Remy followed Cosmo-T and pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

"Thanks a lot, Remy", Cosmo-T answered cheerfully, not used to such gentlemanly manners.

Remy looked at her wonderingly for a couple of seconds, and then sat down himself.

"I will have our food brought in now", Remy said regally. He picked a small bell and rang it twice. A few seconds later, there was a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Remy asked.

"It's the luncheon for you and your guest, m'lord", Timantha replied from outside.

"Excellent!" Remy replied, "bring it in!"

Timantha opened the door. The food was on a wheeled buffet cart. Timantha brought in the cart, her eyes widening at the sight of Trixie sitting beside Remy.

"I believe you know each other", Remy said as Timantha approached the table.

"Oh yeah!" Cosmo-T replied, "Hi, Timantha!"

"'Ello, Miss Tang", Timantha replied, surprised at the unconcerned cheerfulness of Trixie.

If Timantha was surprised, Remy was positively shocked at Trixie's apparent unconcern at Timantha being a lowly maid.

"Uh… yes... please serve the food, Timantha", Remy ordered, trying to get himself back under control.

"Goodie", Cosmo-T said, "I'm starved!" She immediately started grabbing the food before Timantha could serve it.

Unseen, new Timmy was shaking his head. This was as much Trixie's real personality as Frankenstein's monster pretending that it was a hamburger! Still…

As Remy looked somewhat disbelievingly at his guest's 'interesting' table manners, Timantha started to serve Remy's food. New Timmy had positioned himself next to Remy. As Timantha brought over the plate, New Timmy knocked the bottom of the plate, sending the food on it flying into Remy's lap.

"What the?!!" Remy exclaimed, seeing his lap full of salad and dressing.

"Excuse me m'lord", Timantha said apologetically, "I don't know wot 'appened!" Secretly, she was pleased, but under her maid persona, she could not show it.

"Get a cloth and clean this up!" Remy ordered.

Timantha quickly went into the bathroom, grabbed a cloth and a basin half-filled with water, then came back into the bedroom.

However, as she walked up with the basin to Remy, Wanda floated down and held out her foot. Timantha tripped up, causing the water in the basin to fall on Remy.

Remy sputtered from the unforeseen soaking. Sitting across from him, Cosmo-T looked at him with a silly grin.

"This is great!" Cosmo-T said, "entertainment while I eat!".

That did it! Remy impulsively stood, then backhanded Timantha hard across the face, then picked up a pitcher of salad dressing and threw it at her.

However, some of the salad dressing that did not hit Timantha hit new Timmy. Remy looked surprised at the blob of dressing seemingly floating in midair.

"What's going on?" Remy blurted out. Deciding that he had been discovered, new Timmy decided to answer.

"Surprise!" new Timmy sounded, "I think that you'll be getting another couple of guests in a second, Remy!"

"Turner-Two!" Remy snarled, "you're invisible!"

"But we're not!" another voice said. Remy, as well as new Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo-T looked up at the sound.

Floating above them were none other than Big Daddy and Mama Cosma! Remy gulped, realizing that his actions in striking Timantha had enacted the grandfather clause.

"So, treating our grandchild like a slave, eh?" Big Daddy snarled, "normally, I wouldn't mind too much, but when a grandchild is attacked, then we start stepping in!"

With that, both Big Daddy and Mama Cosma floated down, closing on Remy. Remy then stopped and smiled.

"Juandisimo", he called, "enact the emergency plan!"

Juandisimo POOF-ed into existence and waved his wand.

Immediately, a large butterfly net POOF-ed into existence over Big Daddy and Mama Cosma. Both of them were instantly trapped. They both fell to the floor with the net over them.

"Uh oh", new Timmy muttered.

"Juandisimo", Remy ordered next, "I wish the other intruders were rendered visible, and muted!"

"With pleasure!" Juandisimo replied. With a POOF, both Wanda and Cosmo became visible again, and the Trixie disguise vanished, revealing Cosmo munching on the food.

"Dad!" Timantha blurted out, "It's you, and not Trixie!"

"So", Remy snarled, "an attempt to upset my grand plan! Well, I'll settle your hash!"

New Timmy could not mouth a wish to stop Remy, nor could Wanda or Cosmo make a suggestion for Timmy to simply nod at. With no writing paper nearby, new Timmy couldn't write a wish down. He tried to rush at Remy, but Juandisimo POOF-ed his shoelaces together, making him trip over. Remy took advantage of Timmy untieing his laces in order to grab another butterfly net from under his bed and used it to immediately trap Cosmo and Wanda.

"Now that your fairies are trapped, Timmy-Two", Remy said, "I wish you were doll-sized, along with Timantha!"

Juandisimo quickly POOF-ed new Timmy and Timantha down to Barbie-doll size. They tried to run, but Remy simply walked to them and picked them both up, then put them in a birdcage on Remy's desk that Juandisimo had POOF-ed up.

"Now that you're all trapped", Remy said triumphantly, "you're going to see me slowly wish all of your options away one at a time… starting with: I wish that Timantha would stay female permanently!"

Timantha shouted, "No, please!" but with a POOF, Juandisimo's magic had just ensured Timantha would remain a she! Trapped in their net, Wanda and Cosmo tried to object, but being muted, they could not speak at all. Whatever happened next, there would be no boy named Fairy Timmy any more.

"This kid is really vindictive", Big Daddy said to Mama Cosma, "If only I had more people like that at my business!"

"I really don't think that this is the time to think about collecting garbage, Dear", Mama Cosma replied. She was not liking being trapped in a butterfly net one little bit!

"And now to make my other wishes that will make the rest of you suffer for your impudence", Remy said, "and I'm going to really enjoy doing this!"

"That's what you think!" a new voice sounded.

With a BOOM, Jorgen Von Strangle POOF-ed in.

Immediately grabbing both Juandisimo and Remy, he said, "You're all coming with me to the Fairy Supreme Court!"

With another BOOM, everyone in the bedroom vanished. The bedroom was restored to a pristine state.

A few seconds later, Jeeves knocked on the door, wondering if the noise he heard was trouble for Master Remy. He heard no answer, so he opened the door and looked in. The room was empty.

"Hmm, the young Master must be showing his guest around", he thought as he closed the door, wondering what had caused those two BOOM sounds he had heard earlier. If he only knew where they really were…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

While Jeeves was wondering where Remy Buxaplenty and his guest had gone to, over at Dimmsdale Mall, Veronica was dealing with her woes the best way she knew how: going to the mall to shop her cares away. She was saddened by the fact that Trixie had seemingly dumped her.

As she walked into the mall, she noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Hmm, what's going on over at Smucky-Dales?" she asked, seeing a large crowd out front of the department store.

Curious, she walked over to where the crowd was congregating. She could see that the crowd was packed to either side of a long walkway extending from the entrance to Smucky-Dales. A large sign over the walkway read 'Fashion Exhibition of the latest French clothing imports – on sale here today at Smucky-Dales'.

Like most other girls, Veronica liked to see what the latest fashions were. She expected some great clothing styles that she would probably get her mother to buy for her. However, what she certainly DIDN'T expect to see was that the first stylishly-dressed model walking down the walkway was none other than Trixie Tang.

"Trixie?!!" she blurted out.

Trixie looked to see who had called her name. She saw Veronica looking at her with her mouth wide open. Waving to her with a friendly smile, Trixie continued her elegent walk along the walkway, with flashbulbs from cameras clicking, and the sounds of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' from people in the audience.

"What's happening?" Veronica said to herself, "I just left Trixie as she headed to that rich Buxaplenty kid's mansion. How could she be here instead???"

All of this paradox thinking was too much for her. Veronica fainted.

At the same time that Veronica swooned, another crowd was assembled. However, this crowd was up in Fairy World. To be more precise, in the spectator's dock at the Fairy World Supreme Court.

Remy Buxaplenty and Juandisimo Magnifico were both seated (well, Juandisimo was just floating above his seat) at the Defendant's table, while Jorgen Von Strangle was seated at the persecutor's table (that's right: PERSECUTOR, not PROSECUTOR).

Beside Jorgen were Cosmo, Wanda, Big Daddy, and Mama Cosma. On the persecutor's table was the birdcage that held the still-shrunken figures of new Timmy and Timantha.

To the right of the court sat – well floated – the twelve fairies that made up the jury. They were quietly chatting, but they immediately fell quiet when the court bailiff POOF-ed in.

"All Rise!" the bailiff of the court announced.

For the fairies, that meant floating higher off their seats. Remy and Jorgen physically stood up. As new Timmy and Timantha were already standing in the cage, the bailiff's order was moot.

With a POOF, the judge appeared at the presiding bench. He looked at the assembled fairies and humans.

"Be seated", the judge ordered. The fairies floated lower, and Remy and Jorgen sat down.

"Is there anything that either side needs to clarify before we begin?" the judge asked.

"Yes!", Remy replied, standing. "First, I would like to have my lawyer present, and secondly, I demand to know why I am here!".

"Human lawyers are not permitted here, Mr. Buxaplenty", the judge replied, "but however, you may choose a local lawyer from the list in front of you". The judge POOF-ed up a list on the defendant's table.

"I would like to suggest this one", Juandisimo suggested, pointing to a name on the list.

"Very well", Remy replied. The bailiff came up and saw the name that he had pointed to.

The bailiff raised his wand, and with a POOF, the pixie known as HP appeared. He looked briefly around, then floated over to Remy.

"I see that you want me as your lawyer", HP said to Remy.

"Juandisimo Magnifico suggested your name, HP", Remy replied, "I hope you're good".

"When it comes to contracts and legal matters, Pixies are very good", HP replied. He took his position next to Remy and Juandisimo.

"Now, Your Honor, can you answer my second question as to why I am here?" Remy asked.

"First, we are going to restore certain people in this court", the judge replied. The judge then turned to Juandisimo.

"Juandisimo Magnifico, you are to immediately restore the voices of those you muted, then you are to restore the sizes of the people that you had shrunk", the judge ordered, "then you are to remove the fairy bracelet from the one you placed it upon, plus remove the bubble of fairy glass from the tranmsformation ring that you encased. Understand?"

"I do believe that I'm the only one who can wish that!" Remy objected.

"Not here in the Fairy World Supreme Court", the judge said, "here, godchild rights over fairy godparents are suspended, and the rule of the judge – that's me – prevails here!".

"Sorry, Remy", Juandisimo said, "but it is true". HP nodded his confirmation. Juandisimo raised his wand.

With a POOF from Juandisimo, new Timmy and Timantha disappeared from the cage to reappear standing beside Jorgen's desk, fully restored in size. Next, the mute spell was removed from Wanda, Cosmo, and new Timmy. Finally, the bracelet was POOF-ed off Timantha's wrist, and the glass sphere around Timantha's transformation ring was removed.

Timantha immediately put the ring on her finger, then she touched her ring with the other hand and said "Timmy-Timmy-Timmy".

The wings, crown, and wand reappeared, and there was no longer standing on - but floating above - the floor, but Timantha was still Timantha: the female fairy.

"Oh crumbs!" Timantha said in the English accent, "I'm still a girl!"

"That reminds me", the judge said, "Juandisimo Magnifico, remove the etiquette spell from that person".

With a POOF, the spell was removed from Timantha. Wanda then POOF-ed onto Timantha the normal pink skirt, replacing the maid's uniform. Wanda and Cosmo quickly hugged her, and then returned to their positions behind the persecutor's table.

"Excuse me, Your Honor, but there's nothing you can do about fully restoring me to Fairy Timmy?" Timantha asked the judge.

"I am truly sorry", the judge replied, "but when Mr. Buxaplenty wished you to be permanently female, the spell to make you so is precisely that: permanent. It cannot be removed, even here".

"More than that", Jorgen added, "you can no longer use your fa-giggly gland or your own wand to make you male – even for a short period of time. Fairy Timmy no longer exists. You are a female from here on out".

"It would have been better if you had arrived before Remy had made that wish", Timantha pointed out.

"Actually – and again, I am sorry – before I could legally intervene, he had to make one vindictive wish while your parents and grandparents were trapped. It turned out that the permanent female wish was what he ended up doing".

Timantha nodded glumly. She glared at Remy.

Remy smirked at her expression. The judge saw this.

"Mr. Buxaplenty, that is precisely why you are here, so I would not smile about it in my presence if I were you!"

HP had made use of the time to probe Remy's mind and to see what he had been doing over the last few days. HP then floated higher.

"With all due respect, your honor", HP said, "but after reading my client's thoughts to determine what he had done, I can see no technical violation of the letter of DA RULES, so why he is here is beyond me".

"Mr. Persecutor", the judge said to Jorgen, "reply to that observation".

"The issue is not technical violations of the letter of DA RULES, but violations of the spirit of DA RULES. Remy Buxaplenty has definitely violated that!" Jorgen stated.

"I've always been told that the letter of the law is what is to be determined in courts of law", Remy replied, "so if I have not violated the letter of DA RULES, then I should not be tried at all".

"That's what you think!" another voice said.

Beside the judge was a copy of DA RULES. The book opened to its first page, and from that page, what looked like vapor formed. It quickly formed into a ghostly image of a fairy. The fairy looked old, but his voice belied the apparent age of the apparition.

"I am the spirit of DA RULES", the apparition said, "and in here, the spirit is just as binding as the letter!"

"Oh boy!" Juandisimo muttered quietly. Remy just gaped.

"Now that I have your attention", the spirit said, "then – with your permission, Your Honor - I will direct the persecutor to open the proceedings".

"Thank you!" Jorgen replied. He turned to face the audience.

"This court will hear that in clear violation of the spirit of DA RULES, that Remy Buxaplenty abused his position of a godchild to a fairy godparent, in order to pursue a vindictive vendetta against the persons beside my desk!" he formally announced, indicating new Timmy, Timantha, Cosmo, and Wanda.

"DA RULES does allow fairy magic to be used for payback though", HP objected.

"Against legitimate bullies and unfair punishments, yes", Jorgen replied, "but when it is used instead to pick on people whom had not done bullying or punishing, then those actions goes against the spirit of DA RULES".

"What do you mean?" Remy demanded, "first the original Turner, then Turner-Two made my life a misery!"

"How?" Jorgen asked.

"Well…" Remy started to say, and then he started stammering.

"Well, by his having two godparents to my one, by having friends, and parents who gave him more attention than mine…" he spat out.

"In other words, you were simply jealous of Timmy Turner", Jorgen said, "but the question is: Did either Turner personally threaten you, or bully you?"

"I can answer that!" HP said, POOF-ing up a screen and showing a film clip of Remy in new Timmy's bedroom being shrunken down. The people in the courtroom heard new Timmy say "Restore her or I'll squash you flat with a fly swatter!" The picture then showed Juandisimo stuck in a butterfly net.

The audience and jury muttered at the clip. Jorgen then turned to HP.

"Objection. Notice that when new Timmy Turner had demanded that Remy Buxaplenty restore Timantha, she had had her transformation ring removed, and thus was stuck involuntarily in human form for the purpose of blackmail", Jorgen pointed out, "so in this case, new Timmy Turner was responding to an initial threatening action by Remy Buxaplenty!"

"Objection sustained!" the judge ruled, "It was a responsive action, not an initiated action".

Jorgen continued, "In addition, it is also to be known that the godparent of Remy Buxaplenty - Juandisimo Magnifico - instead of reluctantly being forced into carrying out Remy Buxaplenty's plan of vendetta, willingly went along with the plan, and also made suggestions as to how best carry it out!"

"I think that I am in trouble", Juandisimo muttered.

"But the original Timmy Turner did make wishes that caused a lot of problems in the past", HP said, trying to smear the reputation of the persecution witnesses.

"True", Jorgen acknowledged, "but much of what did happen from that was unintentional. It should also be noted that Timmy Turner did also make the effort – often at the risk of his like – to undo whatever mistakes he had made. That makes him trustworthy!"

Floating behind the persecutor's bench, Timantha couldn't believe that Jorgen was praising her past efforts, particularly here. A while ago - as Timmy Turner - he was on trial here in this same court for not showing appreciation for Wanda and Cosmo's wishes when he tried to be popular. Jorgen was merciless as the persecutor, but it was shown later that Timmy had indeed learned his lesson.

"'To err is human', I believe the phrase goes", HP replied, "so why is Remy Buxaplenty not shown the same consideration?"

"Because he is driven by greed, jealousy, and hate!" Jorgen replied, "and to put things in perspective, it should be remembered that Remy Buxaplenty had challenged the original Timmy Turner to a magical duel with the intention of stripping Cosmo and Wanda away from him!".

"But it was a fair duel, which Turner won", HP pointed out.

"Yes, and Timmy Turner wished – after Remy Buxaplenty first lost Juandisimo Magnifico – that Remy Buxaplenty would become closer to his parents. That wish also resulted in Remy Buxaplenty and Juandisimo Magnifico getting back together again", Jorgen countered.

"So what had that got to do with this case?" HP asked.

"Remy Buxaplenty – instead of thanking Timmy Turner for the second chance, tried instead to get rid of Cosmo and Wanda at Cupid's scavenger hunt", Jorgen replied, "Buxaplenty stated quite clearly to Turner that if he won the scavenger hunt prize of rule-free wishes, then Turner would lose Cosmo and Wanda forever! Not exactly gratitude, "particularly later, after Remy Buxaplenty broke a truce with Timmy Turner and trapped him – and his fairy godparents – at the F.U.N. Academy!"

Remy sank lower in his seat. His vindictive efforts against Timmy Turner were laid bare for all to see.

"And finally", Jorgen continued, "Timmy Turner – in a gesture of love for Cosmo and Wanda – wished to become their child so that both Cosmo and Wanda could stay married. Fairy Timmy made a decision to selflessly sacrifice his humanity out of love. Buxaplenty couldn't take that, so he made a plot to use Fairy Timmy in order to remove Cosmo and Wanda from the new Timmy Turner. The result of that is that Fairy Timmy is no longer in existence. Timantha is back in fairy form, but she can never go back to being him".

"Don't forget me and my wife being trapped while trying to stop Remy Buxaplenty from harming our grandchild", Big Daddy added, speaking from behind the persecutor's bench.

"Yes", Jorgen confirmed, "preventing the grandparent clause of DA RULES from being enacted by first using deviousness, then physically trapping them in a butterfly net, is the final indignity perpetrated on DA RULES!"

"That is true", the spirit of DA RULES said, "It is written in the preamble on Page One that DA RULES exist for the purpose of fairies and their human godchildren to interact, and to perform magic primarily for fun, and for justly defending against all those who seek to make the lives of the godchildren a misery. Remy Buxaplenty and Juandisimo Magnifico were both governed by jealousy and vendetta. Thus, they violated the spirit of DA RULES".

"I think that it is now time to let the jury decide the verdict", the judge intoned, bringing down the gavel.

At that, the twelve fairy jurors POOF-ed away. New Timmy turned to face Cosmo, Wanda, and Timantha floating above him.

"Now we wait", he said.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The jury deliberated for half-an-hour. While Remy, Juandisimo, and HP quietly - and morosely - chatted at the defendant's desk, new Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Timantha were chatting by the persecutor's desk.

"I'm sorry, Dad", Timantha said, "but it looks like there's not going to be any playing 'catch' between us any more".

"I don't know", Cosmo replied, "you may be totally a girl now, but do you still like baseball?"

Timantha thought about it. True, in her mind, she was picturing unicorns, dolls, makeup, and lots of pink fluffy toys, but she also had a clear picture of the Great American Pastime".

"Yes, Dad, I do", Timantha said.

"Well then, no problem", Cosmo answered, "I may not have a boy to play 'catch' with, but I have no problems playing 'catch' with a tomboy!"

Timantha smiled at her father. She floated over and kissed Cosmo on the cheek.

"And that's another advantage", Cosmo added, "You'd never have a son doing that to his dad!"

Giggling some at Cosmo's answer, Timantha then turned to Wanda.

"Well, Mom", Timantha said, "looks like you'll be redecorating my bedroom back home".

"Well, Sweetie", Wanda answered, "Speaking as Girl-to-Girl, I think we can work something out, but I'll tell you this: your father and I still love you just as much as when you were Fairy Timmy".

"And it'll be easier for you whenever you go out with Trixie in future", new Timmy added.

"True, but this innate ability of knowing which boy bands rock out loud is still a little weird", Timantha pointed out.

At that moment, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma came up.

"Timantha", Big Daddy said, "Your grandmother and I are sorry for not being able to stop that kid Buxaplenty, but we's wants to let you know that despite our differing feelings about your parents, your bravery as shown in this court has made youse very special to us, and its not just because of the grandparent clause".

"It will also be nice to have a granddaughter staying over with us once in a while", Mama Cosma added, "I can show you fun things about what girls do".

"I bet you can, Grandmother Cosma", Timantha replied, cheered by her warmth and sympathy.

"It still doesn't change my view about Wanda though!" she admonished.

"Just so that you don't be mean to her while I'm around", Timantha asked.

"That's fair enough, I suppose", Mama Cosma agreed.

Wanda rolled her eyes. Still, at least while her daughter – she had to get used to that fact now – was around, Mama Cosma would at least knock off the insults and the falling anvils…

Just then, three GONG's sounded. Jorgen came up to new Timmy and the others.

"The jury has reached a verdict, so settle down", he ordered.

With a POOF, the twelve members of the jury reappeared floating over the jury bench. The judge rapped his gavel.

"This court is back in session. Foreman of the Jury", the judge said, "have you reached a verdict?"

The foreman replied, "Yes, your honor".

"Please hand your verdict sheet to the bailiff", the judge instructed.

As the foreman held out the form, the bailiff floated over and took it out of the foreman's hand.

"Is this verdict unanimous?" the bailiff asked the foreman.

"It is", the foreman replied. The other jurors nodded their agreement.

"Bailiff, please read the verdict. The defendants and their attorney will please rise", the judge ordered.

As Remy stood and Juandisimo and HP floated higher, the bailiff opened the form and started to read the verdict.

"The jury finds Remy Buxaplenty and Juandisimo Magnifico guilty of violating the spirit of DA RULES in their vindictive usage of the aforementioned book for their own selfish purposes", the bailiff read.

"Thank you, Bailiff", the judge said. Turning to the jury, he said, "Thank you for deliberating. You are dismissed".

With a POOF, the jury vanished. Also, the spirit of DA RULES flowed back into the book.

"Remy Buxaplenty", the judge intoned, "the jury having found you and your fairy godparent guilty, it only remains for me to pronounce sentence upon you both. Do you have anything to say before I do so?" he asked.

"I only wanted to have that which they enjoyed, Your Honor", Remy replied, "I've had a childhood deprived of any warmth or compassion!"

"Juandisimo Magnifico", The judge said next, "do you have anything to add?"

"I was only acting out of my love for Wanda, Your Honor", Juandisimo Magnifico said solemnly, "so please take that into account". He turned to Wanda.

"I was blinded by my love for you, Wanda", Juandisimo said, "can you ever forgive me?"

"You used my son as a weapon of revenge, Juandisimo", Wanda replied evenly, "He is now forever a she as a result of your vindictiveness against my family. That is going to be rather hard for me to forgive, or to forget". She turned back to face the judge.

"Remy Buxaplenty", the judge said, "I'll let you know this: when you were first assigned a fairy godparent, it was after a lot of debate. True, you were wealthy, but the loneliness that you had suffered because of your parent's apparent lack of affection is what finally swung us over".

The judge paused to let Remy absorb what he had said, then continued.

"It was hoped that by you having a fairy godparent, you would be able to make friends and come closer to your parents, but instead, you used Juandisimo to further your conceited attitude", the judge said, "by flaunting your wealth and social status, instead of making friends, and using Juandisimo's magic for asserting yourself, your money, and your snobbishness, meant that we made a bad mistake".

"But why was I not warned of this earlier?" Remy asked.

"We had hoped that with your second chance with Juandisimo, plus your apparent truce with Timmy Turner after the scavenger hunt, you were starting to learn, but your subsequent conduct, coupled with the recent events, meant that you never did learn anything", the judge replied, "which brings me to my decision".

Remy's head hung low as the sentence was announced.

"Remy Buxaplenty, it is the decision of this court that you lose your fairy godparent Juandisimo Magnifico, that you forget that you ever had a fairy godparent, and that you never be reconsidered for being assigned a fairy godparent in future. Sentence to begin immediately!" the judge ordered, raising his wand.

With a POOF, Remy Buxaplenty vanished. The judge then turned to Juandisimo.

"Juandisimo Magnifico", the judge began, "it is the decision of this court that you be removed from the pool of fairy godparents for the next ten years, while you undergo probationary retraining at the Fairy Academy. While I can understand that your love for Wanda blinded you to some extent, you also knew that she was married, and that she was happy being married to Cosmo. Using their child as a weapon of revenge, and your permanently changing him to a her as a result, nullifies any mitigating factor in this decision. Sentence to begin immediately".

Jorgen raised his wand-staff and POOF-ed Juandisimo over to the academy.

"This court is adjourned", the judge said, bringing down his gavel.

"Well, I'd better get back to my business, I'll send the court my bill for expenses", HP said before he PING-ed out.

As the courtroom emptied, Jorgen turned to face the others.

"I'd better get Juandisimo's training program prepared", he said, "but Timantha, I will still see you at the academy prep school on Monday. Change your boy's uniform for a girl's one before you start your morning classes".

"Yes, Sir", Timantha replied, "though I'm probably going to face a lot of teasing at the academy now that I'm a 'she'", she added.

"Don't be too sure", Jorgen said, pointing to a camera mounted in the wall, "this trial went out live on F-SPAN, and the circumstances will be well-known by your classmates by Monday".

With that, he BOOM-ed out, leaving Timantha with her parents, grandparents, and new Timmy.

"I'd best get back to my legitimate business", Big Daddy said, "I still have some clients to torture – I mean negotiate with".

"Yes, and I like helping", Mama Cosma added.

With a POOF, they both vanished.

"Well, I think we'd best get back to Dimmsdale", Wanda said, "We've got Mr. and Mrs. Turner to wake up for starters!"

"Let's do it!" new Timmy confirmed.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timantha raised their wands. With a final POOF, they returned to Dimmsdale.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Ah, there you are, Master Remy", Jeeves said as he walked back into Remy's bedroom to set out his evening clothes, "I trust you and your guest had a good time".

"What guest?" Remy asked, perplexed.

"Why, Miss Tang", Jeeves replied, "She was here for your luncheon".

"I think you are mistaken, Jeeves", Remy replied, "Miss Tang was here last night for the cotillion my parents put on, but that was all".

"As you say, Master Remy", Jeeves replied. His long years as a butler meant that whenever an employer – or his employer's children – contradicted him, to just immediately agree, and then leave the vicinity for a while.

Placing Remy's evening clothes on his nightstand, Jeeves gave a quick bow, then left.

"It was nice of Mother and Father to put on the cotillion, but why did I suggest it?" Remy asked himself, "oh well, at least it gave the guests something to think about after seeing the family spread!"

Looking at Remy through a crystal ball, new Timmy - along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Timantha – nodded in satisfaction. Remy's memories of having Juandisimo as his fairy godparent had indeed been erased.

"If I didn't have hard experience as to how bad an apple he really is", new Timmy said, "I would almost feel sorry for him".

"I know what you mean", Timantha replied, "I should have realized it back when he pretended to be my friend so that I would ignore Mom and Dad and thus make them redundant. He's just an unscrupulous schemer at heart".

New Timmy nodded; he had the memories of that run-in with Remy. Remy just couldn't stand anyone having fairy godparents. That jealous streak, coupled with his presumptions of superiority because of his family fortune had finally proved his undoing.

Just then, new Timmy's cell phone buzzed. Timmy went over to the desk and picked it up.

"Hello", new Timmy said, not recognizing the phone number on the readout.

"Timmy", Trixie's voice came over the phone, "Is Timantha there? I need to speak with her".

New Timmy handed over the phone to Timantha.

"Yes, Trixie?" Timantha said.

"I'm calling from a public phone at Smucky-Dales", Trixie said, "I'd just have the most wonderful afternoon modeling French fashions for Smucky-Dales. I was so busy; I just couldn't find the time to call you earlier".

"That's all right, Trixie", Timantha consoled, "I was rather busy myself".

"Anyway, Veronica was here, and for some reason, she fainted. She was taken to the mall medical clinic", Trixie said next.

"Is she all right?" Timantha inquired.

"She seems to be, but she said a weird story about having a spat with me near the Buxaplenty mansion, then seeing me a few minutes later modeling clothes at the mall!", Trixie answered, "I was nowhere near the Buxaplenty's".

Timantha, new Timmy, and Wanda turned and stared at Cosmo, who started to inanely whistle. Shaking her head, Timantha turned her attention back to the phone.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, Timantha", Trixie said next, "I'm going to spend the evening with Veronica. I'm a little concerned about her health".

"That's fine", Timantha replied, "Perhaps tomorrow, we can find time to do stuff".

"Thank you for understanding", Trixie said, "by the way, I was really impressed with your acting ability at the cotillion. You were very classy".

"Well, I wanted to help you with your popular façade", Timantha glibly replied.

"Well, I appreciate it. Could you pass me back to Timmy please?" she asked next.

Timantha passed over the phone to new Timmy.

"Yes, Trixie?" new Timmy asked.

"If you want another low-key date, I will be available Wednesday night", Trixie suggested.

"That's fine, Trixie", new Timmy said in acceptance, "and don't worry, this date will be like the last one: just between you and me".

"Thank you for understanding", Trixie replied, "Please tell your cousin Timantha that if she gives me a call tomorrow morning around nine AM, then we can make plans".

"I will", new Timmy promised.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Timmy", Trixie said, terminating the call.

"Well", new Timmy said, "This low-key approach is really working".

"It's like I said", Timantha responded, "Trixie has to – for her own sake – keep up the popular façade. But it's good for her once in a while to drop the façade. Just keep it low-key, and she'll eventually warm up more to you".

"Like she already has with you?" new Timmy asked.

"Well, that's a girl-to-girl thing, Timmy. You wouldn't understand", Timantha replied with a smile.

With that, all of them broke into laughter. After a few minutes, Cosmo pointed at the clock.

"It's late evening, so we'd better wake up your parents", Cosmo said to new Timmy.

"Good idea", new Timmy said, "I wish that my parents would wake up!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands. POOF! Wanda then turned to Timantha.

"Let's get the redecorating of your room done, dear", she suggested.

"Neat, I'll help!" Cosmo replied.

"Okay, then let's do it", Timantha agreed.

All three of them waved their wands and POOF-ed back into the fishbowl as goldfish. New Timmy watched all three of them swim into the castle. A couple of minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Turner walked in.

"Hi, Son", Mr. Turner said, "Your mother and I must have had a long day. We've been asleep for twenty-four hours!"

"Didn't you wake us, dear?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"You both looked like you needed your sleep, so I didn't interrupt", Timmy glibly replied, "after all, Dad, you do pencil-push a lot, and you do a lot of house-selling, Mom".

"Too true", Mrs. Turner agreed, "I'll go and get dinner ready. We'll call you when we're done".

"How about taking it easy and ordering a pizza?" new Timmy suggested, "There's no need for you two to do much tonight".

"Good idea, Son", Mr. Turner agreed, "we'll let you know when it arrives".

That evening proved to be quite a relaxing affair for everybody, especially given the events of the day. While new Timmy was enjoying pizza and watching a TV movie with his parents, Wanda was heading up the redecorating of Timantha's room.

"This is so fun, girlie-ing up the room", Wanda said after she had finished and was admiring her handiwork.

"Not completely girlied-up though", Cosmo pointed out.

True, the room was now pink in color, plus it had a lot of soft toys and other girlish items, but there was the occasional baseball poster, plus a ball and glove on the nightstand.

"I think that it looks perfect!", Timantha said, hugging her parents.

Timantha decided to just let the female persona completely dominate. After all, if she was to stay female, you might as well accept all the baggage that goes with it.

When she went to bed that evening, in her new pink pajamas, she thought about tomorrow and her upcoming time with her best friend Trixie…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sunday did prove to be a fun one for Timantha. Back in human form (though Wanda did change the ring activation spell to 'human-human-human' for (you guessed it:) human, and 'fairy-fairy-fairy' for restoration to fairy form), Timantha did spend a good part of the day with Trixie. And also with one other person who was accompanying them…

"It was nice of you to come, Veronica", Timantha said.

"Thanks, Timantha", Veronica replied warmly.

They were at the mall, walking down the main concourse. Trixie was walking between them. She smiled at the exchange between her friends.

When Trixie was with Veronica last night, she had found out about the time that Veronica had confronted Timantha when Timantha had headed over to Trixie's house for last Saturday night's sleepover . Also, Trixie had found out that Tad and Chad had told Veronica about the cotillion on Friday evening.

"When I heard that news, I had felt like you had forever dumped me, Trixie", Veronica said, sobbing, "I just had enough".

Trixie thought back to the time when she first met Timantha and tore Veronica's picture in two. She suddenly felt guilty about the callousness of that gesture. It still would not change her plans on Monday to have a little 'chat' with Tad and Chad about their blabbing...

"I don't see Timantha often, Veronica", Trixie said, "and I like to take advantage of making the most of her presence whenever she is in Dimmsdale".

"I can understand that, Trixie, but I would have loved to have gone to the cotillion", she replied.

"Timantha was in town, and I really needed to do something to make her feel special", Trixie answered, "but if the invitation had called for two guests, you definitely would have come along".

Veronica nodded. True, she would have liked to have spent exclusive time with Trixie, and she had felt betrayed when Trixie gravitated toward Timantha instead, but the fact that Trixie helped her home the previous evening, and stayed with her overnight showed that Trixie still cared for her.

"In fact", Trixie added, "I'd like you to come over for a sleepover next friday night. Can you come?"

"I'd love to, Trixie", Veronica replied hapilly.

Now, while walking at the mall with Trixie, she did not mind Timantha's presence. In fact, it was Timantha – when she called Trixie earlier in the morning – that she suggested that they also bring Veronica along. Veronica was touched at Timantha's invitation and concern.

For her part, Timantha thought a lot about Friday's cotillion, the events of yesterday at the Buxaplenty Mansion, and the result of it all. True, she was forever Timantha, but when she thought about it further, there was really nothing lost from that in the (local) scope of things. There was still a boy in Dimmsdale named Timmy Turner. Timmy Turner still had fairy godparents. Trixie Tang had her as her friend as well as Veronica. But more importantly, Cosmo and Wanda were still fairy parents to a fairy child – her. Having a pink bedroom and fluffy toys really did not make much of a difference, all things considered.

Timantha did think about the upcoming class day at the Fairy Academy Preparatory School rather uneasily, but since she was a fairy-in-training, and still a student, it was something that could not be put off.

And indeed, on Monday Morning, when she hugged and kissed Cosmo and Wanda, she headed off to her week at the academy with some trepidation.

Quickly picking up her new girl's academy cadet uniform, then POOF-ing into it, she floated towards the assembly hall with a feeling of dread. On the way over though, she passed two academy guards closely watching Juandisimo Magnifico. He had been put on garbage duty, and was now glumly floating along with a trash sack and a long prod, with which he was using to pick up garbage.

Nodding some – and smiling - at seeing Juandisimo pulling such duty, she quickly floated over to the assembly hall. Taking a deep breath, she floated in.

She had expected stares, laughter, and some caustic comments from the other assembled cadets, but what she didn't expect was the entire student body applauding as she entered. Jorgen was in front doing likewise.

"Fairy Rookies fall in!" Jorgen then bellowed. Timantha floated over and joined the formation.

"Fairy Timantha, Front and Center!" Jorgen ordered.

Timantha floated over to Jorgen and saluted, saying "Reporting as ordered, Sir".

"Now that the cadets have seen a re-run of the Saturday trial on the VCR, plus been fully briefed on what had happened to you over the weekend", Jorgen began, "they have agreed that what you had done and suffered represented a sacrifice over and above the call of duty".

Timantha blushed some at what Jorgen said. He continued to speak.

"Therefore, as the commandant of the Fairy Academy, I hereby present you with the Academy Medal of Merit, Third Class!" he said, pinning a medal ribbon to her uniform blouse.

"Thank you, Sir", Timantha replied.

"It doesn't mean you get out of the after-class instruction though", Jorgen added, though with a wink to indicate that he was only being semi-serious.

Smiling, Timantha saluted, and then returned to formation.

"It is going to take a few minutes for the first classes to be set up, so stand easy. I'll be back!" Jorgen said to the formation. With his customary BOOM, he vanished.

The class broke up and milled around Timantha, congratulating her. Timantha blushed at the praise from her fellow students. Finally, Brendan came up.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like a girl who'd just been given a credit card at J. C. Fairy's", Timantha replied with a smile.

"That invitation over to my house sometime is still open, Timantha", Brendan said, "I hope that you can find time to do so".

"Oh, I will", Timantha promised, "thanks so much!"

Now that she was a girl, she was now looking at Brendan with a more speculative eye. Brendon had brown hair like what she had when she was Fairy Timmy, but his facial features resembled that of a boyish Tom Cruise, and her female personna was reacting to that.

For his part, Bredan was now looking at a pretty girl who had recently been a male friend and colleague. He had to admit to himself that the new Timantha really looked attractive... Was it weird to think that way, he asked himself?

Just then, Jorgen BOOM-ed back in.

"Squads one and two, head over to the wand range!" he ordered, "Squads three and four, head over to lecture room three!"

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, Timantha", Brendan said. He was in Squad two while Timantha was in Squad three.

"It's a date", Timantha said, smiling.

Brendan blushed some, but nodded, and POOF-ed out to his class. Just before Timantha POOF-ed out to hers, she smiled. Yes, she had physically changed, but it didn't mean that things were going to be worse. Judging from what has happened so far; she thought that it definitely heralded a change for the better…

THE END


End file.
